masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Lucifan
|gender=Male |height=12' 1" |weapons= |equipment= |vehicles= |hair= |eyes= |cyber= |era= |types= |notable= |affiliation= }} Lucifan was a prisoner of Nibiru who later became its overlord. As a of considerable intelligence, strength, and ability, Lucifan is one of the single most deadly sentient beings in the known galaxy. History Lucifan was born on the yahg homeworld of Parnack sometime between 2120 and 2150 CE. Lucifan was part of a group abducted from Parnack by the and was taken to their . Lucifan was studied there, in which they tested several dozen implants and serums on it's body in an attempt to create a new horde of warriors for the . One day, Lucifan would somehow find a way to escape the Collector Base and make it to the . Lucifan would hide on where he would discover that the implants and surgeries conducted on his body by the Collectors would actually give him biotic powers. Lucifan spent the next twenty years learning to wield his biotics, which were arguably stronger than that of an . His intelligence also seemed to be altered by the Collectors as he would easily be able to built a makeshift craft from the spare parts of the Korlus wreckages, powerful enough to get him off of Korlus and take him to where the inhabitants of the planet, thinking he was unintelligent, would sell him into the Combat Arenas there. Lucifan would take advantage of this and pretend to be feral and as they did, he learned from them. In a years time, Lucifan had known all there was to know about the , , , , and including their cultures, biology, intelligence, social structures, and combat abilities. With this knowledge, Lucifan would begin to turn to enslaved fighters of the arenas, forcing them to come to his side through intimidation. Lucifan would eventually lead a rebellion of the arenas and gain his freedom aswell as millions of credits, a few ships, and some supplies. Most of the freed gladiators would join Lucifan as his new gang while those who didn't were slaughtered. Lucifan would return to Korlus, where he would begin to build an empire as a warlord while his new-found subordinates would act as his agents in the galaxy. After gaining a sizable force, Lucifan would lead a raid on the where he would attempt to capture the super-station. Outnumbered by forces with better weaponry and training, Lucifan would be forced to escape though he would be recognized as both a yahg and the leader of the attack. Years later, Lucifan would begin to rebuild his empire by focusing on the and slave trades, being based secretly on . Lucifan would later be tracked down by law enforcement and detained. Though they considered deporting him back to Parnack and executing him on the spot, the Council decided they had a better idea. Lucifan would be sent to Nibiru, a practical hell planet. On a world where the prisoners usually don't last a week, Lucifan managed to adapt and conquer. He would quickly establish dominance over many of the other prisoners, offering safety on a world that would otherwise kill them. His domain would grow so great that the entire planet would eventually fall under his control. Abilities Lucifan is the single-most powerful creature on Nibiru, both physically and socially. His strength is unmatched, even by the strongest of and though large, he is still surprisingly fast and agile. It is nearly impossible to fool Lucifan in combat as he can predict someones movements easily thanks to his very sensitive eyes. His biotics are the result of artificial implants of Collector origin, which grant him near limitless power. He also has tech implants which give him abilities like and though easily much stronger than that of normal omni-tool devices. Though he is more than capable of dealing with foes himself, Lucifan has an army of warriors to do his bidding. Brutal warlords and serial murderers follow Lucifan's orders now and provide him with an arm of enforcement over his domain though Lucifan even considers them expendable. His true enforcers come in the form of the Nephilim Legion, a branch of warriors that Lucifan had ordered from there homeworld and taken to Nephilim to serve as Lucifan's personal bodyguards and agents of death. Lucifan is capable of keeping connections with the outside galaxy as his network had grown considerably in his last years as a free beast. He is able to have many things sent to Nibiru that shouldn't be there like Weapons, , and slaves. Category:Yahg Category:Biotics Category:Male